Grausamkeit: Eine Definition
by hamlet's girl
Summary: Es gibt viele Wege, einen Menschen zu zerstören. Lord Voldemort hat vier Geiseln. Und eine Frage an Harry..


* * *

Grausamkeit: Eine Definition

* * *

Lord Voldemort kannte viele Mittel, um Menschen zu zerstören. Er kannte Flüche, Gifte, jede erdenkliche Folterart - und er verstand, wie kaum ein anderer, die menschliche Psyche.

* * *

Leonie P. war eine ganz gewöhnliche Hausfrau. Sie wusch gerade die Wäsche, als es an ihrer Tür läutete. Sie öffnete, und sah gerade noch eine schneeweiße Maske, bevor es dunkel wurde. 

Thomas A. war Leonies Nachbar. Er war erst kürzlich eingezogen, die beiden kannten sich noch nicht. Auch bei ihm war das letzte, das er sah, eine Maske.

* * *

_Du hast die Wahl, Potter. Ich habe zwei Geiseln, Leonie und Thomas, nette Menschen, leider Muggel. Wen von den zweien soll ich umbringen?

* * *

_

"Das - Das mach ich nicht! Du kannst mich nicht zwingen -!"

Am nächsten Tag fand man zwei Leichen vor den Toren Hogwarts.

_Hätte er einen Tod verhindern können?_

* * *

Archie L. war kein guter Mann. Seine letzte Ehefrau hatte das zu spüren bekommen, und nun saß er hinter Gittern - für noch weitere zehn Jahre. Darum war er auch so überrascht, als sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. 

Natalie N. hatte zwei Töchter, Susanne und Elisabeth. Sie waren elf und dreizehn Jahre alt, und wunderten sich sehr, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht von der Schule abholte.

* * *

Harry dachte an Thomas und Leonie. Hatte Voldemort die Wahrheit gesagt? Er musste es probieren.. Archie, den Verbrecher, oder Natalie, die Mutter? Er entschied sich für Natalie. 

_Aber hatte nicht jeder das selbe Recht, zu leben?_

* * *

Theresa L. und Johannes K. waren Geschwister. Theresa war die jüngere, ledig, und unterrichtete an einer Volksschule. Johannes hatte geheiratet, und eine wunderbare kleine Tochter. Sie tranken gerade gemeinsam eine Tasse Kaffee, als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörten.

* * *

Würde Harry sich nicht entscheiden, so müsste er sich für einen überflüssigen Tod verantwortlich fühlen. Und tat er es, so schickte er einen Menschen in den Tod.  
Er entschied sich an diesem Tag für den Familienvater. 

_Jeder wusste, wie gern er eine Familie gehabt hätte - es waren Geschwister._

* * *

Daniela S. war sehr besorgt um ihre Kollegin gewesen, die vor kurzem ihren Bruder in einem seltsamen Unfall verloren hatte. Deswegen störte sie es auch nicht so sehr, dass sie sie vertreten musste. Sie korrigierte gerade den letzten Test zum Thema Addition. Dann drehte sie sich um und starrte in ein Gesicht. 

Christina A. hingegen hatte bereits sehr früh aus. Sie ging nach Hause, hocherfreut, und sah gerade noch, dass sich bei ihrer Nachbarin seltsame Gestalten aufhielten. Dann wurde es schwarz.

* * *

Was war mehr wert, das Leben einer Lehrerin, oder das Leben einer Verkäuferin? Harry wimmerte. Sein Herz schrie in an, er könne so eine Entscheidung nicht treffen, sein Verstand stimmte ihm zu, und drängte doch danach..Er konnte eine Frau retten. Indem er eine andere bewusst in den Tod schickte. 

Harry wählte die Lehrerin. Sie brachte der nächsten Generation mehr Vorteile. Der Gedanke, gerade einen Menschen als weniger wert gesehen zu haben, brachte ihm Tränen in die Augen.

Er weinte.  
Er weinte, dass er diese Entscheidungen treffen musste, und er weinte für die Toten, und für die, die überlebten, er weinte für seine verlorene Unschuld, und er weinte, als er mitansehen musste, dass das grüne Licht in das erschreckte Gesicht traf.

* * *

Mario G. und Alexander A. hätten Geschwister sein können. Sie sahen ähnlich aus, verhielten sich ähnlich, und arbeiteten beide als Verkäufer in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft.  
Nur: Mario hatte Magie.  
Die ihm auch nicht gegen die Übermacht an Todessern half.

* * *

"Potter?"  
"Sir?"  
"Vielleicht.. fällt dir diese Entscheidung leichter, wenn du darüber nachdenkst, was der Dunkle Lord zu zeigen versucht."  
"Ich verstehe nicht, Sir."  
"Zwischen was musst du entscheiden?"  
"Zwischen zwei Namen." 

Severus blickte den Jungen mitleidig an.  
"Nein. Zwischen einem Zauberer und einem Muggel."  
"Der Zauberer wird auf unserer Seite stehen, und uns helfen können."  
"Und was wird der Dunkle Lord sagen, wenn du dich gegen Muggel entscheidest?"  
"Er wird - Sie glauben nicht - .. Ich kann nicht - "  
"Hilft es dir, wenn du es so siehst, dass der Muggel weniger Schaden anrichtet?"  
Potter senkte den Kopf. "Es sollte nicht - sie sind beide .. "  
"Es tut mir Leid, " flüsterte Severus, als der Junge floh.

* * *

Lord Voldemort war wütend. Furios. Potter hätte den Zauberer wählen sollen, verdammt! Er hätte .. Lord Voldemort lächelte, ein grausames, kaltes Lächeln , das ein wenig fratzenhafter wurde, als Peter Pettigrew erschauderte. 

Er wies Lucius Malfoy an, die nächsten Geiseln zu bringen.

* * *

Claudius B. war ein kleiner Junge, der in drei Jahren seinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen sollte. Er wusste das, denn er war ein Purblut.  
Cecilia Z. war eine junge Mutter. Auch sie war eine Hexe, erster Generation, muggelgeboren. Sie hatte im Ministerium gearbeitet.

* * *

"Jeder wird es verstehen, und dir verzeihen, Harry.", murmelte Albus und strich dem müden Jungen über das eingefallene Gesicht.Jeder verstand. Jeder verzieh. Nur Harry konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben, als in dieser Nacht ein kleines Mädchen seine Mutter verlor.

* * *

Der Tag begann für Vernon Dursley ganz normal. Er fuhr ins Büro, telefonierte, schloss Aufträge ab, feuerte einen Mitarbeiter und hörte früher auf. 

Vielleicht hätte er Verdacht schöpfen sollen, als Petunia auf sein Klingeln an der Tür nicht öffnete. Er holte den Schlüssel heraus, drehte um, machte auf, und starrte direkt ein Paar grauer Augen.Das nächste, woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass er mit seinem Sohn, seiner Frau, und einem rothaarigen Jungen in einer Zelle saß.

* * *

_Ich habe vier Geiseln, Harry. Deine verhasste Familie und deinen besten Freund. Und ich habe eine Frage an dich: Wen soll ich am Leben lassen?_

* * *

Das Leben ist grausam.  
Das Leben ist unfair und kalt und grausam. 

Harry Potter verschwand.

* * *

Voldemort verschwand.  
Harry Potter kam zurück. 

Sein Lächeln nicht.

* * *

_Jede Nacht schloss das grüne Licht vor Angst aufgerissene Augen, jede Nacht flüsterten ihm Stimmen zu, sie könnten noch leben, wenn er.._

* * *

Die Dursleys beobachteten aus der Ferne, wie Ronald Weasley seinen besten Freund zu Grabe trug.  
Sie verstanden nicht, woher die vielen Menschen kamen, die sich von ihm verabschieden wollten. Wer vermisste schon ein Balg wie Potter?

* * *

_Der Rest ist Schweigen.  
- William Shakespeare.

* * *

_

* * *


End file.
